Koji's Son II
by pitaC89
Summary: Sequel to Koji's Son. Five months after the time travel incident. Now what's up with these demon's? What have they got to do with the Onishi's ancestors. Plot change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Sorry for taking so long but I had to find a reasonable plot. Plus I wanted to finish "Life Goes On". In "Koji's Son" I kept having trouble connecting Rad to Koji because they hardly had any time together so fair warning there will probably be a lot of Rad and Koji interaction as soon as I figure out how to do it.

Chapter 1

"Onii-chan, they're crying again" Sono moaned sleepily. As much as he loved not being the youngest anymore, he loved his sleep more. He and his brothers shared a room on the other side of the house from the nursery but the sound carried in the usually quiet house.

"Mom and Dad will take care of them. Just put your headphones on" Rad advised his brother sleepily as he rolled out of bed. His parents insisted that he didn't have to help with the girls when they woke up at night but they all knew that an extra set of arms were needed with triplets. When they girls had been newborns their father could rock two of them at a time, but now they were three months old. If Rad didn't help, one of his sisters who have to cry her self to sleep, which he knew wasn't a pleasant experience no matter what age you were.

As he neared the nursery he heard his father singing "Hush Little Baby". It was the only English lullaby his father, Koji Onishi, knew. He'd learned it from the Lopez family (AN: Carlos' family. He says his last name in Energon) when Sono and Axel had been newborns. He didn't sing it to his children often since they all seemed to preferred the soft lullabies that Rad remembered hearing often during the part his childhood that was spent in Tokyo.

Rad entered the nursery and immediately went to his youngest sister's crib. Lita, the youngest was the only one who, like Rad, had inherited their grandmother's blonde hair.

As soon as he picked her up she stopped crying and curled up against her brother's chest. She, for some reason they couldn't really explain, was only ever comforted by the sound of her brother's heartbeat.

His father was rocking the oldest, Xandra, who had inherited her looks from her mother. Xandra seemed to take after the twin's personality wise. She'd teleported Lita into the middle of the zoo a few weeks before. Luckily his grandmother was an expert at erasing memories.

His mother was rocking Eris, who resembled her namesake in personality and would probably grow up to look just like her grandmother, except for her hair. She had their father's hair.

"Did they wake the twins?" his father asked.

"Just Sono. Axel sleeps like the dead" Rad replied with a smile.

T-Ai watched her son. She couldn't help but notice that he got more and more like his father everyday. He was a natural with children, although she hoped he'd wait longer than she and Koji had to start a family. She'd never regret having him but it had been hard having a baby while still in school. They'd been lucky that Koji's parents had helped support them until Koji graduated high school.

She thought back to five months ago when Rad had been rescued from Megatron, past and present. T-Ai had never felt so scared as when Koji had appeared in the infirmary with their battered son, unconscious in his arms. Once she'd been sure that Rad's injuries weren't life threatening she'd started to worry that he'd been mentally or emotionally traumatized. But like his father Rad's kind manner hid his true strength. Other than his physical injuries Rad had come out unfazed.

She hoped Megatron and his Deceptacons had learned not to mess with her family. She didn't want to see any of her children hurt like that again.

* * *

Megatron wasn't happy. Every time he'd tried to use the Requiem Blaster in the past five months, it had refused to comply. It even refused to shoot Thrust, Damnit. 

It had all started right after their trip to the past. He would bet his entire army that it was something that that boy had done. Starscream and Wheeljack had said. He'd linked with it or something.

"Wheeljack! Starscream! Get in here now!"

* * *

"I'm starting to feel like a Mini-van" Sideburn complained as Rad strapped Lita's car seat into his back seat. 

"It would be easier if you were. Then we could take Xandra and Eris when they get better" Rad said

"But how am I suppose to pick up chicks with a back seat full of kids?"

"Your not. Why do you think Optimus has you driving us when I usually hang out with Hot Shot and the twins like Ultra Magnus better?" Rad asked.

"Hump" Sideburn pouted indignantly.

"Think of it this way. Girls like a family man" the twins said at the same time.

"You think so?" Sideburn asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think all the women always look at Daddy when he goes out places".

"You right that's got to be it. There's no other possible way he could get that kind of attention," Sideburn thought out loud.

"Hey!" Koji yelled out the open, second story window.

"My husband is very good looking" T-Ai yelled out too. They could see her pull Koji in for a kiss and saw her reach over and shut the blinds.

"No wonder they have so many kids" Sideburn internally shook his head.

"Sono, Axel, did one of you get the baby bag?" Rad asked.

"Yes" Axel handed over the bag gratefully. The duckies and teddy bears on it weren't his style.

"Pile in" Rad said after checking to make sure they had enough diapers and baby formula for the day. The twins sat on both sides of Lita like guards and Rad climbed into the driver seat despite Sideburn's grumbling.

* * *

"So Scourge tried to make the boy activate the Minicon but the boy linked with it instead," Megatron said deep in thought. Then he slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne. "He probably did something to it then and it kicked in when he reentered our time!" 

"So what are we going to do about this Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"Get the boy to fix it" Megatron said simply.

"How? We tried forcing him to do what we wanted before. It didn't work too well," Wheeljack reminded him.

"I'll find away"

AN: I'm going to try to run two stories at once since I got hit with a major inspiration for the sequel to "Life Goes On". I'm also going to start revising my other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: sorry it took so long but I've been working on my other fic.

Chapter 2

"Magnus!" the twins yelled in unison.

Ultra Magnus scooped them up and put them on his shoulders. "Have you two been good for your brother?" he asked.

"No" they grinned evilly.

"Good" he said with a smirk.

Prime shook his head at the three's antics. His brother was turning out to be a bad influence on the boys. Optimus felt a small pang of sympathy for his old friend until he remembered the last time the twins had been in trouble. Koji had merely raised an eyebrow to get them to confess. Optimus vaguely wondered if it was a demonic technique and if Koji could teach it to him.

Koji's change from the child Optimus had almost come to consider a son to the strong protective father still amazed Optimus. He still remembered Koji when they first met. The boy had looked so alone that night standing outside in the dark. Koji had put blind faith in Optimus on the off chance Optimus could actually help his father.

"Rad doesn't notice when we aren't good for him though," Sono said in an exaggerated stage whisper.

" Why?" Magnus stage whispered back.

"Because he's usually to busy kissing Alexis!" Axel lost all pretense of stage whispering.

Rad ignored his brothers and Magnus in favor of wiping imaginary dribble from his sister's mouth. The only sign that he'd heard was that his face turned an interesting shade of red.

Magnus' following coughing fit sounded an awful lot like 'father like son'. Even Optimus had to chuckle as Rad's face went another, darker shade of red.

Rad glared at him. "See ya Grampa, I'm going to go find Hot Shot" Rad said. He and the twins had taken to calling Optimus, Grampa after they found out that Optimus had, for all intents and purposes, created their mother. He'd written her programming any way.

* * *

"It's hard to believe humans start off so small," Sideswipe said looking at Lita. 

"They're always small" Blurr said. He tried to seem nonchalant about the baby. He was actually intrigued and slightly nervous about the creature. It was tiny and… wiggly.

"If we were born big it would be very unpleasant for our mom's" Rad laughed.

"Being kept inside the mother's stomach for so long seems … inconvenient," Blurr said, frowning behind his battle mask.

"How do you guys reproduce? Cause if it's easier you might want to let the masses in on it" Rad laughed.

Blurr, Sideswipe, and Hot Shot shifted nervously. Apparently the subject of reproduction was universally taboo. That was all right with Rad. He didn't want to know how the transformers reproduced.

"I still don't get how humans get pregnant" Blurr shook his head at the memory of what he'd read about it on the thing the humans called the Internet. It made no sense. How the hell did the sperm and egg meet? They were in different bodies.

Rad sweat dropped. He had a pretty good idea what Blurr was thinking. He really didn't feel like explaining the birds and the bees to the Autobots right now. Maybe he should have Sideburn explain it to them.

"What's that smell?" Hot Shot asked.

Rad sighed. 'The joys of babysitting' he thought ruefully.

* * *

"I've got it!" Megatron exclaimed. He finally had a full proof plan. 

"What's the plan sir?" Starscream asked.

"We kidnap the boy and torture him until he fixes the requiem blaster" Megatron laughed.

Wheeljack and Starscream sweat dropped. "That's what we did last time sir" Wheeljack said.

Megatron stopped laughing and took on a look of slight embarrassment. "What I meant was that we are going to kidnap him and someone he deeply cares about and threaten to kill them both if he doesn't comply" Megatron amended quickly.

'Gee that's so much more original' Starscream thought sarcastically.

'I ditched Hot Shot to follow this guy? What was I smoking?' Wheeljack thought.

* * *

"Koji?" 

"Huh?" Koji looked up at his wife.

"Are you ok?" T-Ai asked. He'd been lost in thought for the past five minutes just staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, just… got a weird feeling," Koji sighed. He usually didn't get these types of feelings. He was more in tune with his inner demon than his angel half. He had to be, his family was a big target. The Soul Stealers had been a powerful clan before the four brothers broke with each other after their patriarch's death. After they split they were no longer as powerful but that didn't mean someone looking to make a name for themselves wouldn't come after them. Especially since his branch was mixed with angel blood.

"What kind of feeling?" T-Ai asked. The last time he got a weird feeling Rad had been sucked into a time warp.

"I don't know. Mom never really had time to train me in this stuff. Mostly it was training in self-defense and battle strategies. Never anything about future sight" Koji said.

"Maybe we should contact her and see if she knows what it might mean", T-Ai suggested. Koji shook his head.

"She and Dad are on their third honeymoon. Their first two got ruined because of this kind of stuff" Koji said thinking back to the second one. Some low level demon had attacked him while his parents were away reaffirming their marriage. He had had to protect himself and keep the Autobots from finding out, which hadn't been easy. He'd actually had to wipe a few days from Sideburn's memory to keep his secret from getting out. In the end his mother had sensed he was in danger and decided to put in an appearance and destroyed the demon easily. Even though the threat had been eliminated Eris and Hisao hadn't felt that leaving Koji alone was a good idea, effectively ruining their second honeymoon. Their first one had been ruined by morning sickness.

"If it keeps up I'll call them" Koji decided.

AN: Koji has future sight(he can sense future events) but he rarely understands it since it's only a feeling not a vision. he also has sensing( he can tell when one of his kids is in immediate danger). just didn't want you mixing those two up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: My original muse took a hike so this story is now going in a completely new direction. The Deceptacons and Requiem Blaster have kind of become a side plot. Don't let that scare you away though.

Chapter 3

Optimus walked into the community room of the base to find several wide-eyed Autobot's and one unconscious Hot Shot, gathered around Sideburn.

He sighed. "They asked how humans reproduce, didn't they?" he asked exasperated. Sideburn nodded.

"Ok. I think I hear Magnus and the twins plotting my next headache" Optimus said leaving to find Rad.

* * *

'Thank god they installed a waste disposal system' Rad thought as he finished snapping the buttons together on his sister's onesy. Dirty diapers stunk. 'How did Mom and Dad stand this when I was a baby? Or when the twins were little, for that matter?' 

"Hello Rad" Optimus said entering the room.

"Hi Grampa" Rad smiled picking up his little sister who promptly fell asleep when her head came in contact with her brother's chest.

"Why do you and your brothers insist on calling that?" Optimus asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Because the look you get after we call you grampa is probably the closest we're going to get to seeing you blush" Rad laughed.

"I was unaware Koji raised sadists," Optimus said straight faced, or what Rad thought was straight faced. The battle mask made judging Optimus' facial expressions kind of hard.

"He's still unaware of that fact too so could you keep it quiet for now" Rad laughed even though he was pretty sure that he had inherited his sadistic tendencies from his father. His mother didn't have a mean bone in her body.

"If I didn't know your father better I'd feel sorry for him," Optimus said dryly.

"So where is everyone?" Rad asked. Usually one of the Autobots would come in to see Lita. The baby absolutely fascinated them.

"Either out, recovering from asking Sideburn about human reproduction, or plotting ways to make my life miserable" Optimus sighed feeling the headache coming on already.

* * *

"So you have absolutely no plan," Thrust said, vaguely wondering how Megatron became leader of the Deceptacons. 

"As leader my job is to inspire the men to fight their best. Tactical matters are left to tacticians such as yourself, Thrust" Megatron said somewhat self-righteously.

"Yes sir" Thrust said evenly.

"So you need to come up with a plan," Megatron said.

"Huh?" Thrust squeaked.

"You are the tactician in this organization" He said organization like it was the last thing he wanted to call it.

"Yes but why? The boy could very well have nothing to do with what is wrong with the Requiem Blaster. Also after the last incident Prime is sure to be feeling overprotective of all the humans, the boy especially. By the way did you find a suitable punishment for Wheeljack? We can't have the men shooting each other in battle, even close quarters combat" Thrust said, obviously still upset that Wheeljack had missed P Hot Shot and hit him while they were in the past.

"Yes" Megatron said absently. He had most certainly not punished Wheeljack for missing the Autobot and slightly injuring the tactician. Not because he thought it was an accident, he was almost certain Wheeljack hit exactly where he was aiming. He'd actually commended the former Autobot and told him to feel free to repeat the action, though Megatron recommended aiming a little closer to Thrust's head since it was impossible to miss something that huge.

"Good" Thrust said in that annoying high-pitched drawl of his. "I'll have a fool proof plan tomorrow".

* * *

"Grampa?" Rad asked as the entered the control room. 

"Yes" Optimus was getting use to Rad calling him 'grampa'. He didn't come anywhere near blushing.

"Is there any particular reason Jetfire is stuck to the ceiling?"

Optimus stopped dead. He was afraid to look up and destroy any hope that Rad was simply making a joke. But then again if he didn't look up and Jetfire was up there he'd be pissed that Optimus didn't get him down immediately.

Optimus sighed and looked up. Sure enough there was Jetfire magnetically stuck to the ceiling and from the looks of it gagged so he couldn't call for help. The vice commander had the look of a ruffled bird to him. Maybe because of the feathers glued to his wings. Optimus couldn't suppress a slight chuckle. He was quiet certain the glare his second in command sent him said that the situation was not funny… or it said that if he didn't shut up and get him down there would be a change in command due to lack of a living commander.

* * *

"So, you've found him" The hooded figure stated in a low hiss. 

"Yes my lord. We've found him," a scrawny being whose appearance just screamed minion, said. He looked quiet pleased with himself. It wasn't everyday that he had good news to report to the Master. He handed over the orb he had stored images of the target and his family.

"Which one is he?" the Master hissed looking through the images.

"He's the young one. He's the great-grandson of the Soul Stealer patriarch. The grandson of the patriarch's youngest son" the minion explained.

"He doesn't look much like a demon. Are you sure he doesn't take more after his angelic ancestry" the Master commented on the boy's light hair and sapphire eyes. All in all the boy looked more like the patriarch's murderer than the patriarch reincarnated.

"We are certain. He's at least a quarter demon by birth. And the patriarch's power would multiply his demonic nature and suppress the angelic blood" The minion informed the Master.

"Good. Retrieve him discreetly," the Master ordered.

AN: For those of you who are sticking with the story despite the sudden change in plot thank you. For those who didn't, I have nothing to say to you because you're probably not reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Once again, if you're still with me after the plot change, thank you.

Chapter 4

"So you plan consists of us taking the boy's entire family hostage and threatening to kill them if the boy does not comply with are demands?" Megatron asked.

"Umm… Yes sir" Thrust squeaked.

"I could have come up with that on my own!" Megatron yelled.

In the corner, Wheeljack leaned over and whispered to Starscream with a smirk "If we leave now we can make it to the Autobot base before night fall". Starscream smirked back.

"What was that?" Megatron snapped, not liking the way Wheeljack and Starscream were whispering. It made them look they were plotting something.

"Nothing sir" Starscream and Wheeljack said in unison.

"Thought so" Megatron muttered.

* * *

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" Sono whined to his older brother. He, Axel, and Ultra Magnus were having a lot of fun when his brother had come in and announced that it was time to go. 

"Yeah it's not that late," Magnus pointed out to the oldest boy in his cab.

"Optimus says it's time to go so we're going" Rad sighed, clearly getting annoyed with the two children and the supposedly emotionless warrior's pestering.

"If Optimus told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?" Magnus asked.

"No. I would kindly ask him why he was drinking high grade energon while he was on duty and then proceed to ignore him until he sobered up a little" Rad said as he continued to struggle with his sister's car seat.

Magnus couldn't help but give a little sideways grin. The kid had a decent sense of humor at least. Something he hadn't expected to find in any of the Onishi children. Their father had never seemed to have one. But then again Magnus wouldn't know if the boy had one or not. He'd only really ever seen him on the battlefield and that wasn't really a place to be cracking jokes… well unless you were one of the three stooges. Plus the only time he got anywhere near the boy on the battlefield was when Sky-byte had been trying to kidnap him. Magnus had 'accidentally' landed on the shark after driving off a cliff.

"But why do we have to go home so early?" Axel asked.

"Do you three really want to be here once they finally manage to peel Jetfire off the roof?" Rad asked.

"Ummm"

"Didn't think so. Besides Optimus never said anything about going home. He just said we had to leave" Rad smirked.

"He implied that I was to take the four of you straight home" Magnus said.

"And Dad implied this morning that he wanted some alone time with his wife, our mother. If they don't get that alone time they're both going to be in a really bad mood. So if we're following orders here- which you never do- technically our father's orders over ride Optimus' orders. Plus we live longer and happier lives when we do as Dad tells us," Rad explained.

"You sound like a lawyer" Magnus stated.

"Don't say that in front of my Dad. He expects me to become Dr. Onishi the third," Rad laughed.

* * *

"I thought you were taking care of Lita today Rad" Mrs. Lopez said confused as to why Rad was on her doorstep. 

"We had a change of plans. Besides Lita seems to be coming down with whatever Xandra and Eris have" it was the truth. Lita's nose had started to run and her temperature had started to rise an hour ago.

"Everyone seems to be getting sick. Carlos woke up with a fever" Mrs. Lopez sighed. "Do you want me to take the boys too?"

"No. I'm gonna take them to the park or something. Don't want them to get sick to" Rad gave his most charming smile. Luckily Carlos was the only member of the Lopez Family that knew the truth about Rad's family or Mrs. Lopez might have been a little suspicious.

* * *

"That was surprisingly easy" Rad commented as he climbed back into Ultra Magnus' cab. Magnus had parked a street over so not to arouse the Lopez's' suspicious nature. 

"Humans are, for the most, part idiots" Magnus commented. Rad and the twins glared.

"You're lucky we're not really human or we might have taken offense to that," Rad said testily.

"Oh… Sorry" Magnus said. He wasn't easily intimidated but Rad, having grown up in a house where he had to deal with the twins everyday, had cultivated a glare that could make Megatron shrink back in fear. "So… where did you have in mind to spend the day?" Magnus changed the subject.

"A beach maybe" Rad said with a mischievous grin.

"The nearest beach is like three hundred miles away. Obeying traffic laws it would a good six hours for me to get you there" Magnus pointed out.

Rad rolled his eyes. "I never said anything about driving"

"You want me to fly you there?"

The look on Rad's face clearly stated that he thought Magnus was lacking in intelligence.

"Then how--- You've got to be kidding--- you're not allowed to do that. Plus I doubt you three have the kind of power it would take to teleport me that distance" Magnus argued.

"They don't", Rad said pointing at the twins. "But I do" he said as he leaned and place a hand on Magnus' dashboard. Then they all vanished.

* * *

"Hey watch the paint," Magnus yelled as some of the salt water from the boys' water fight splashed on him. How the water was reaching him while he sat twenty feet from the high water mark Magnus had no clue. 

"Sorry" Rad laughed as he splashed his brothers again. Magnus noticed that the boy's hand didn't even touch the water this time. Apparently he'd stopped trying to hide the fact he was using his powers to get his brothers even more thoroughly soaked.

The three boys suddenly stopped their water war and looked out to sea with identical looks of disbelief. It took a minute for Magnus to realize what caused their shock.

"You've got to be kidding me," He said as a familiar song floated on the wind.

"Who's the greatest shark around? Sky-byte! Who's the greatest shark in town? Sky-byte!" the floating shark sang as he flew by.

AN: For those who didn't get the scene with Mrs. Lopez, she was babysitting Eris and Xandra.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

"I wondered what happened to him" Rad said sweat dropping. He knew Sky-byte had stayed on earth when Megatron was sent back to Cybertron but he never had figured out what happened to the Predicon after that. Apparently he had continued with his annoying songs.

"This will only take a minute" Magnus said summoning a weapon from subspace.

"No!" Rad said. "You can't hurt him"

"Why not?" Magnus asked. In his opinion the only good Predicon was a Predicon that was under fire.

"Because he's not doing anything wrong for one. And secondly he saved my Dad like twice" Rad said.

"So?" Magnus said lining Sky-byte up in his gun's crosshairs.

"Remember when you tried to attack him while Grandma was there?" Rad smirked.

Magnus lowered his gun. The twins had reversed the memory erase thing by accident a month ago so he remembered everything about Rad and everybody's little trip to the past. Including the most embarrassing moment of his life. "You wouldn't"

"Do you really want to try me?" Rad asked.

"We never saw Sky-byte today" Magnus said. "Now you three can get your clothes because I know it's time to take you home".

"Ok" the three said dejectedly.

* * *

"Uhmm" Rad groaned getting out of Magnus' cab.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked trying to seem nonchalant. Rad wasn't his favorite human, that title belonged to the twins, but Rad was a close second. He wasn't as stuck up as Magnus had first thought anyway.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired" Rad said nearly stumbling.

"I told you that you didn't have the power to teleport me around that much" Magnus came very close to admonishing him. 'Primus, I'm turning into my brother' he thought ruefully.

"You sound like Optimus" Rad said confirming Magnus' fears.

"I do not. And you need to get to your house and rest. You might be able to teleport yourself and a human or two half way across the world but your not up to something my size yet"

"Fiwne" Rad slurred. Then the boy yawned. "Come on guys" he said turning and walking down the sidewalk toward his house.

"You two make sure he doesn't pass out or something. If anything happens you know how to reach me ok?"

The twins nodded and took off after their older brother.

Magnus watched them go. He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Onii-chan?" Sono asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine guys don't worry" Rad tried to smile reassuringly. To be truthful Rad didn't feel all that great. He hadn't expected teleporting Magnus to take this much out of him. He'd teleported Hot Shot and a few of the other Autobots once or twice and been fine. But none of them were as big as Magnus and he hadn't taken them more than three miles. Plus it wasn't helping that he hadn't slept very much the last few nights. Stupid nightmares. He couldn't tell his Dad about them either. As much as Koji trusted Optimus, if he found out Rad still had nightmares about what happened in the past he'd keep Rad home from the base.

"You don't look fine" Axel commented.

"I just need to go to bed a little early to night. Give myself a chance to replace the energy I lost" Rad explained.

Chink!

"What was that?" Sono asked. Something really didn't feel right. Like something evil was nearby.

"Sono, Axel! Get out of here!" Rad ordered. He felt the presence to.

"But-"

"No buts! Go!"

"It's alright. We don't want them," a sickly voice said from the darkness that had suddenly shrouded the street.

"What do you want then?" Rad asked trying to put himself in between his brothers and the creature. He couldn't tell exactly what it was or what it wanted but he knew it wasn't here to say hi.

"You of course" it laughed.

Rad got a lock on its energy. 'What the hell is a low level Demon want with a hybrid like me?' he thought. Then he realized. 'It's working for an upper level demon Damnit!'

"My master would like to speak with you" the demon chuckled.

"Onii-chan isn't interested in whatever your stupid master wants," Axel yelled. The nerve of these demons. Trying to recruit his big brother to serve them.

"I'm afraid your 'Onii-chan' doesn't have a choice," The demon said.

Rad gasped as he felt his throat being crushed by some unseen force. These things-there was more than one he was sure- were trying to knock him out. Apparently whatever orders they were following included no visible signs of injury. He didn't doubt that they wanted him alive. His grandfather was still one of the most feared demons in existence. Nobody would want to bring his wrath on their clan.

"Onii-chan!" his brothers' voices were the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Onii-chan" Sono whispered. The demon had just disappeared with his big brother. A low level one at that! Talk about insulting.

"We've got to get help, quick!" Axel said.

"Should we go home?" Sono asked.

"No. The base. Mom and Dad probably already went there when we didn't come home on time," Axel said. Sono nodded and they joined hands. Teleporting long distances was impossible for them individually. How their older brother did it while taking passengers was beyond them. They had to join their energies to go more than a mile.

* * *

"Optimus, something is seriously wrong" Koji said following Optimus as he walked down the corridor toward the infirmary.

"I'm sure that they're fine Koji. Ultra Magnus wouldn't let anything bad happen to your children" Optimus tried to reassure Koji. At the moment he really needed to check up on Jetfire. The twins' prank hadn't physically hurt the vice-commander but Jetfire had insisted on staying in the infirmary to help repair his ego.

"I can't feel Rad anymore Optimus. That means something bad happened" Koji said, getting slightly irritated.

"Couldn't feel him in the past" Optimus pointed out.

"He was really weak. His energy was almost non-existent. And I could still feel his emotions, now I feel nothing from him"

"What do you feel from the twins?"

"They're-" Koji was cut off by Jetfire screaming.

"They're here" Koji sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

"Oww. Axel I think we were a little off" Sono said holding his head.

"Yeah. I was aiming for the command center," Axel said.

"YOU!" neither of them had noticed that they had ended up right next Jetfire's recharge bunk in the infirmary. Apparently he hadn't found their prank all that funny. Probably because the paint on his wings had been scrapped off along with the feathers.

"I'M GONNA –"

"What are you going to do to my children?" Koji asked from the infirmary door.

"I'm gonna giving them a big hug" Jetfire said in a cheery voice picking the twins up and gently hugging them. He might be angry but he wasn't stupid. Hot Shot had told everyone what Koji had done to Scourge in the past.

"I thought so," Koji said walking into the infirmary.

"Daddy!" the twins yelled trying to get to their father.

"I'm not hurting you" Jetfire said wondering at the twins desperation.

"No. A demon attacked. He took Onii-chan!" They yelled.

"What!" Koji yelled, getting an overwhelming feeling of dread.

* * *

"Oww my head" Rad groaned sitting up off the cold stone floor. Looking around he realized he was in what looked like a medieval dungeon. That ruled out this being another one of Megatron's crazy plans. 

"So, you're finally awake" the snake like voice said from just beyond the doorway. The equally snake like creature that the voice belonged to slithered in. It didn't look particularly frightening for a six-foot snake. It reminded Rad of a green gardener snake.

"The Master would like to speak with you" the snake said. Rad couldn't help but wonder when his life had become so cliché.

"The Master?" Rad said questioningly.

"He's the greatest demonic power ever. He even surpasses Lucifer's might" The snake demon said almost awed.

'Great. Another demon wanting to rule demonic kind. Probably wants to get a young Soul Stealer on his side before he makes his bid for power' Rad thought ruefully. Getting drug into power struggles like these happened quite often in his family.

* * *

"Hisao?" Dr. Onishi jumped at the sound of his name. He saw that it was only his wife of god only knows how many centuries. They had conveniently forgotten to mention how they really were to the Autobots. It would raise unwanted suspicions about them-- well mostly him. Eris had been an angel- literally- until she met him. She'd been cast down from grace because of their relationship—and the fact that her charge had sunk Atlantis—but he digressed. 

"You feel it too?" She asked.

"Yes. Another demon's plotting and using a member of our family for their own means" He said. This had happened very often when Koji was young. Demons thought that he was defenseless against assault and mind games. They'd always failed in attempting to turn Koji but for some reason never figured out that it was because Koji's angelic side was dominant. So they really never stopped trying until Koji had children of his own that they decided would be easier to mold.

"But the problem with this attack is that Rad's more susceptible to being turned" Eris sighed. "Did we ever tell Koji?"

"Didn't have to. Koji could sense it" Hisao said.

"One thing can be said for your father. He was a vindictive old bastard" Eris sighed.

* * *

Rad was guessing the Master went for the traditional look. The black robe covering his entire body and concealing his face in a dark shadow was a classic look that humans like the guy who wrote 'The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy' ripped off and made into a laughable joke. 

"This is the Soul Stealer you promised me?" The Master questioned.

"Yes Master" Scrawny Minion said.

"He's a wing-shy youngling," The Master said. Rad snorted at the insult even though he knew it was true. Angels and winged demons were really self-conscious about their wings until they matured fully--kind of like teenagers and puberty. But being called wing-shy still a huge insult.

"Are you sure this is the one we want?" The Master asked.

"Yes. He's the eldest grandson of the Demon Hisao and Arch Angel Guardian Eris," the minion said.

Rad was getting slightly annoyed with the way they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Let's see if he's the one we want" The Master said. Rad didn't have time to ponder what the Master meant by this. The Master unleashed a dark energy ball into Rad's chest and then everything went dark.

* * *

"AHHH!" Koji screamed as he hit the ground. He nearly fainted from the pain. 

"KOJI!" Optimus cried kneeling next to his friend. "What's going on?"

"He's channeling Rad", Dr. Onishi said appearing along with his wife. "I didn't think those demons would do this so soon. Must be very impatient. They'll be regretting it soon" Dr. Onishi sighed. If these new demons had brought back the Patriarch then he really didn't envy them once the Patriarch realized what was going on. The old bastard had a nasty temper and didn't take kindly to others trying to control him to meet their own ends.

A snarl from the corner caught everyone's attention. A small bat like creature sat there, looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more than to rip Hisao apart.

"Not now" Hisao groaned.

"Ben. Don't even think about it" Eris warned. They really didn't need this old argument starting up again.

"He's back Eris. Can't you sense it?" Ben asked still hissing.

"Yes Ben we sense it" Hisao said, coming to stand by his wife.

"This is your doing demon" Ben accused.

"Ben, Hisao helped kill him the first time. He's the last person that would help bring that old bastard back"

"That old bastard is his father. Demon loyalty is to their family. Their father. Their brothers. You killed his father and his brothers Eris" Ben said.

"She and I are both aware of that Ben. What you seem to be unaware of is that I haven't been loyal to the Soul Stealers since I met Eris" Hisao said.

"Oh. So you just jumped ship when you met her. Why?" Ben said sarcastically.

"No idea. But I don't regret it" Hisao said.

"Dad?" Koji said sitting up.

"Are you alright son?" Hisao asked.

"No. The Patriarch's active and it gets even worse" Koji said.

"How much worse?" Hisao asked.

"He's merging his personality with Rad's"

"God. He's gonna make us kill Rad to get to him" Hisao said.

AN: R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Some things are going to be explained in this chapter so bare with me.

Chapter 7

"What do you mean kill Rad to get to him!" Hot Shot yelled. All of the Autobots had rushed into the infirmary at the sound of Koji's scream.

"If the Patriarch merges his personality with Rad's there is no way to kill the Patriarch with out killing Rad" Hisao sighed.

"Who is this Patriarch anyway?" Optimus asked.

"The Patriarch of the Soul Stealers Clan. He was directly descended from the Oni. He had four sons and god knows how many followers. An Archangel killed him a couple thousand years ago. Awhile after that three of his sons were killed as well"

"So his fourth son is using Rad to reviving him?" Optimus asked.

"No. We don't know who's bringing him back", Hisao, said somewhat evasively.

"Do you no for certain that it's not the fourth son?" Sideburn asked. "It seems like a perfectly logical choice"

"We're certain it's not the fourth son?"

"How?"

"Because I am the fourth son" Hisao admitted.

"Huh?"

"Eris is an archangel. She was sent by one of her superiors to kill my father and ended up running into me first" Dr. Onishi chuckled slightly at the memory. He'd been young and arrogant. She'd been just as young but she knew what she was doing as far as fighting went. Five minutes into their fight she'd had him trapped between the ground and her spear ax. He was pretty sure that that was the moment he'd fallen completely and thoroughly in love with her. "We made a pact that included me helping to kill the Patriarch and my brothers if they interfered" He didn't mention the pact had also included him getting her. They didn't need to know the details of his and Eris' relationship. Especially how he'd spent the next few years chasing after her to get her to own up to her part of the deal.

"You agreed to help kill your own brothers?" X-brawn asked, something akin disgust in his voice.

"Only if it became necessary," Hisao said.

"Did it become necessary?" Prowl asked.

"Not immediately"

"But it did become necessary" Sideburn said.

"When the placed a curse on my son, yes" Hisao said. The Autobot brothers stared at him.

"They put a curse on Koji?" Sideburn asked.

"Selective aging. Koji's ageing would speed up, slow down, or reverse. When it reversed he lost all the memories he had during that period and he didn't get them back when his aging sped up again" Eris explained. "Try waking up to find that your infant son was suddenly a teenager and had no memory of you what so ever" she said, pain lacing her voice.

"We finally managed to kill them and reverse the curse seven years before you all showed up on earth. He aged like a normal human after that. He should level out in about now and stop physically aging" Hisao explained.

"Um… can we get back to the fact that my thirteen year old son is being used to bring back on of the biggest force of evil since Lucifer created the Oni" Koji said still panting slightly.

"That would be a good idea" Hisao said.

* * *

'Why the hell am I on the floor?' He thought sitting up. 'I'm going to kill whoever dare move to move me from my bed' He thought.

"You're awake now" a voice spoke from near by. The hooded figure it belonged to immediately gained His animosity.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed.

"I am the one who brought you back", the figure said.

"What!" He growled deep in his throat.

"You were killed millennia ago by an Archangel and your traitorous youngest son" the figure explained.

He was hit with a rush of memories. A blonde warrior angel standing before him with her spear-ax poised ready to attack… His son Hisao taking her side against him… vowing to take his vengeance through the son of the child he sensed the angel was already carrying.

Then He tapped into the memories of somebody else. A boy from the feel of it. The attack on the boy and his brothers… the figure in front of him attacking the boy… unbearable pain following. Strangely he felt the urge to get revenge for these boy's he didn't know. That wasn't his usual view on things. He took care of his clan and no one else.

But then again he was never one to disobey his instincts. He raised his hand and shot a fire beam at the figure. To his surprise it was lightning that came out of his hand instead of fire. But it got the job done; the figure was blown to oblivion.

"That's new" He commented. Catching sight of himself in the mirror he realized that it wasn't the only thing that was new. Instead of being a fully-grown man with black hair and eyes he was now a boy on the brink of manhood with blonde hair and golden eyes. He also had angel wings streaked with black. His hair was streaked with brown and his face was crisscrossed with black and red lines.

"Interesting" he chuckled

* * *

"So the patriarch won't thoroughly merge with Rad?" Optimus asked.

"No. Which is a problem for us" Eris sighed.

"Why?"

"Him thoroughly merging with Rad would give him some of Rad's traits. _Angelic_ and demonic. Their thorough merger would be the ideal way to solve our present problem. It's quick, easy, relatively painless, and doesn't involve killing my grandson" Eris said.

"Rad would be a little more… in tune with his demonic side but would be pretty much the same," Koji explained.

"Why wouldn't he change more? If he was incorporating a whole new being shouldn't there be more of a change?" Hot Shot asked.

"Rad is the Patriarch reincarnated. He always has been. He was slowly incorporating the patriarch's personality with his own as he grew up. These demons sped up the process bringing the Patriarch to the surface while throwing Rad back into the subconscious"

"You said that the Patriarch merging with Rad was a bad thing earlier. But isn't that what's been happening all along" Optimus said.

"Not exactly. Rad was the dominant personality before. The Patriarch had no control. Now he has complete control"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Sorry for the wait but this week's been rough. My little sister had to go up to the ER for really bad stomach pains the other night that turned out to be appendicitis. So she was in the hospital for two days and is now limping around the house because she's still recovering from her surgery. And for those of you who think that appendicitis only requires minor surgery and I have no reason to be upset, my sister's seven and she's the baby of the family.

Chapter 8

The Patriarch continued to examine himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked a lot like the Archangel that had killed him. He was pretty sure his curse had worked and he had been reincarnated as the grandson of his murderer. Then looking closer he realized he saw some of his son in his new body's face.

'Or is it murderers?' He thought.

It made sense. His son had been the father of the angel's unborn child. Why else would Hisao betray his family after years of unwavering loyalty? The angel had seduced him. Purity his ass! That angel was nothing more than a slut.

'Don't think about my grandma that way!' a little voice in the back of his head yelled.

"Oww" the Patriarch moaned grabbing his head. "When the HELL did I get a conscience?" he asked no one in particular.

'I'm not your conscience, I'm you' the voice said.

"Huh?" The Patriarch asked.

'I'm the grandson of Eris and Hisao, you reincarnated' the voice explained.

"What?"

'You didn't count on having to share a body with the new you, did you?' The voice chuckled.

"What the Hell do you mean?"

'You were dormant for years. Somebody had to take over or else we would have been a vegetable' The voice said.

"This is getting really annoying?" He hissed.

'Deal with it' The voice advised.

"You seem to know everything. Tell me exactly what's going on" the Patriarch ordered.

'I don't know everything that's going on. I only became aware of you when the Master hit me with that stupid energy ball thing' the voice said.

"You seem to have adjusted well in such a short time" The Patriarch commented.

'Not really. Once I become the dominant personality again I'll freak. Till then I'm good' the voice said.

"That isn't going to happen" The Patriarch assure the voice that was starting to get on his nerves.

'Yeah it will Grampa. Just wait and see' the voice mocked.

"Don't call me that. Plus if we're the same person than you're your own grandfather" The Patriarch said.

'Not really. You're the soul that inhabited our original body. I was created for this body' the voice said.

"That makes no sense," The Patriarch said.

'Don't think about it too much. You're giving us a headache' the voice complained.

Suddenly the Patriarch got hit with a memory of a pretty girl with red hair and the temper to go with it.

"Who's she?"

'Alexis'

"She'd make a pretty good demonic queen," The Patriarch said.

'Don't even think about it'

* * *

"So there's nothing we can really do other than contain him until he fully merges?" Optimus said. 

"No" Hisao said sadly.

"HSSS" Ben hissed loudly as he launched himself at Hisao.

"Ben stop it!" Eris yelled at her charge. This happened every time Ben and Hisao were in the same room. Ben hated Hisao for several reasons that Eris could figure. 1) Hisao was the Oni's grandson. 2) Hisao was technically the reason she'd been cast down from grace. 3) Hisao had ruined their group dynamic. Eris had been Ben's only constant friend since they'd been cast down. He'd had a few friends here and there, that kid in Pompey, Genghis Khan (Eris shivered at that memory), and some weird guy who spoke broken English. But they had all died eventually, except for the one who spoke in broken English; he was off camping in the Gobi desert or something. Eris had the same life span as Ben so she'd stayed with him. Then Hisao came back for her and their son, who Eris hadn't told Ben about until after he was born. Ben was really clueless sometimes; he'd thought she was just getting fat. Thank God from the century long gestation period, even if it did include twenty years of morning sickness. She would have had some real explaining to do if she'd had Koji before Hisao found her.

"Uncle Ben stop that" Koji said through his pounding headache. All the tense emotions were really starting to get on his nerves.

"HSSS" Ben turned toward Koji. Koji glared back at him and Ben shut up. Koji was his favorite nephew even though Ben had refused to have anything to do with Eris and Hisao after they'd admitted their relationship to him.

"So now can we go get my son?" Koji asked.

"Is that a good idea? If he's a super powerful demon wouldn't he just kill us or something?" Jetfire asked.

"No. He'll have new powers now that he doesn't know how to control yet. We need to get to him before he figures it out" Eris said.

"Really?" the dark voice, Eris and Hisao recognized as belonging to the Patriarch, asked from right behind Koji.

"What the f-" Magnus didn't finish his sentence but he summed up what everyone was thinking. The Patriarch's appearance was a startling contrast to Rad's. While Rad had a look of kindness about him, the Patriarch was cold and intimidating despite the teenage body he now inhabited compliments of Rad's youth.

"Angel" He said smirking at Eris.

Then turning to Hisao, he sneered "Traitor". Looking down at Koji who was still sitting on the floor in front of him

"Grandson… or is it Father?" The Patriarch looked slightly confused about Koji's relationship to him. "I guess it doesn't really matter. We need to get acquainted either way," The patriarch said reaching down and grabbing Koji before teleporting out.

AN: R&R YOU BAST-

My Dad: Erin, language.

AN: Please R&R valued readers

My Dad: that's better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

"Wha?" Sideburn said staring at the spot that Koji and the Patriarch had just vanished from. His best friend had just been kidnapped yet again. 'Damn, that seems to happen a lot' Sideburn thought to himself.

"HISSS!" Ben hissed before launching himself at Sideburn's head.

"Ben, get off of him now" Eris sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Her son had just been kidnapped and Ben was now probably going to attack anyone that spoke to him who wasn't her or descended from her.

"Humph" the bat pouted indignantly as he left Sideburn collapsed on the ground cover with claw marks.

"Ummm… what was that about?" Optimus asked.

"Ben gets highly emotional when his family is threatened" Eris explained.

"And he's family to you guys how?" Hot Shot asked. He was promptly mauled by Ben. "Ow ow ow" Hot Shot yelled trying to swat Ben off, succeeding only on hitting himself in the face. "OW" Hot Shot moaned before falling to the ground.

* * *

The Patriarch pushed Koji away from him as soon as they teleported into the cave. 

"You should treat your father nicer" Koji said as he landed unceremoniously on the ground. The Patriarch glared at him.

"I believe you're technically _my_ grandson. At least that's how _your_ son explained it anyway," The Patriarch hissed.

"Huh?" Koji said. 'Rad can communicate with the Patriarch? That's not good' he thought.

"UH" The Patriarch moaned as he fell to the ground. He'd expended too much energy going after Koji. He had to rest.

Koji watched the Patriarch slowly change back into his son. 'Well at least we know that form isn't permanent' Koji thought with some relief. It would have been hard to explain Rad's sudden change in appearance to the neighbors.

* * *

"I hate headaches" Rad said opening his eyes. 

"That you son?" Koji asked.

"Yeah" Rad said. Koji sighed in relief.

"Shit" Rad said scrunching up his face.

"What?" Koji asked, suddenly worried that the Patriarch was coming out again.

"The panic attacks coming" Rad said.

* * *

"So, NOW can we get on with the planning?" Optimus asked. They had finally gotten tired of Ben's constant mauling and tossed him and Hisao in a room together and locked the door. 

"Yes" Eris sighed hoping her husband was still intact after whatever kind of fight he and Ben decided to have.

"What can we do for Koji? We can't really just leave him with the Patriarch, can we?" Sideburn asked.

"The Patriarch won't want to hurt Koji. Koji really hasn't done anything to make the Patriarch want to hurt him. Hisao is technically a traitor to his people and I was always an enemy, but the sins of the parents aren't passed on to the children in the Soul Stealer culture. Plus grandchildren are considered sacred or something. They represent the continuation of the line. And now that The Patriarch is in the same body as Rad he'll have to deal with Rad's emotions which include love for his father" Eris explained.

"So we just try to contain the Patriarch until he and Rad fully merge?" Sideswipe asked.

"That's really all we can do" Eris said.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Hot Shot asked.

"GRRRR!" Eris growled realizing Ben and Hisao's issues had just taken things up a notch. She was for some reason very irritated by this. Usually when it came to Ben and Hisao's fights she had boundless patience. Well she figured she did anyway, the two in question were still alive after all.

"BENNNNNNN!" She yelled marching off to deal with the two.

* * *

"Sono, they're going to be really mad at us for this" Axel said as he and his twin walked up the sidewalk. 

"Come on, can you think of anything that will snap Onii-chan out of whatever that demon did to him faster than this?" Sono asked.

"No but there's no guarantee that it'll work?" Axel pointed out.

"There's never a guarantee. We always have to wing it!" Sono said ringing the Lopez's doorbell.

* * *

"Why the hell did you guys never tell me?" Rad continued ranting. 

"We didn't want to worry you with out reason. We honestly didn't think anyone was stupid enough to try and bring back The Patriarch. HE was always greatly feared" Koji tried to explain.

"Great! As if the nightmares aren't bad enough now some nut job decided to bring back my evil great-grandfather who I just happen to be the reincarnation of!" Rad sighed.

"Nightmares?" Koji said picking up on the first thing.

"Huh?" Rad asked looking up.

"Nightmares. You said nightmares" Koji said staring at him calmly.

"I don't have nightmares" Rad said defensively.

"Then why did you say 'as if the nightmares aren't bad enough'?" Koji asked.

"Ok, I might have had one or two?" Rad conceded.

"About what?" Koji asked having a bad feeling that he already knew.

"Just stuff" Rad said not meeting Koji's eyes.

"Stuff involving Deceptacons and trips to the past?" Koji asked.

"Maybe"

"Rad" Koji's tone carried a warning.

"Ok, yes. The nightmares are about the trip to the past", Rad said sitting down on a boulder.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Koji asked.

"Five months" Rad sighed.

"Five months! Why didn't you tell us?" Koji asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Rad said shrugging.

'Damn karma' Koji thought. 'Like Mom always said, I got kids just like me'

* * *

"Ben! Hisao! Stop that!" Eris said storming into the room the demon and archangel were fighting in. The scene was hardly encouraging. Hisao's demonic features, fangs and colorful facial tattoos, were clearly visible. Ben had taken his enraged mode, making him around thirty feet tall. 

"Demon die!" Ben roared.

'I knew I shouldn't have let him hang out some much with those two idiots that speak broken English. Not only is he talking like them; he's picked up their more violent tendencies. Aww who am I kidding, Ben's always been like this' Eris thought. "Ben! If you hurt him I'll be even more pissed than I was about Black Plague and Chernobyl combined!" She yelled out loud.

Ben payed no attention to her what so ever. That really ticked her off.

"Ben!" She yelled as lightening flew out of her hands throwing Ben across the room into a wall.

The Autobots stared at her. "I didn't know you could do that" Hot Shot said.

"That's because I can't" Eris said staring at Ben who had reverted to his smaller form. "It's a demon power, and I'm not a demon"

"But that doesn't mean that you can't channel a demons power" Hisao stated.

"But I haven't been able to do that since… Oh shit" she hissed in realization.

"Since when?" Hot Shot asked.

"Since she was pregnant with Koji" Hisao stated.

AN: Didn't see that coming. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Eris, Sono, Axel, the triplets.

Chapter 10

"So she's pregnant?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe" Eris sighed.

"Maybe? You were pretty sure with Koji!" Hisao reminded her.

"With Koji I had gone into labor by the time you finally found me" Eris shot back.

"It's not my fault you decided to run away and hide at your sister's for the better part of a hundred years" Hisao threw back.

"Well sorry but I was a little upset about finding out about you being The Patriarch's son" Eris said sarcastically. Hisao had failed to mention that he was the son of the Patriarch until after Koji had been conceived.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Hisao asked, exasperated.

Before Eris could respond another beam came out of her hands and hit Hisao throwing him back into a wall.

Eris sighed again as the Autobot all took a step back from her. 'Why are my children always sadist in the womb?' she wondered.

"Wahhh!" a baby Hisao and baby Ben both cried.

"What the hell?" Optimus said in disbelief.

"Apparently Koji's little sister has a sick sense of humor" Eris sighed.

* * *

"Achew!" Carlos sneezed. He'd been stuck in bed for the past week because of this stupid cold he just couldn't seem to shake. And he hadn't seen Rad in that week so he couldn't try to convince the boy to cure it for him. So needless to say he wasn't in the best of moods. The constant ringing of the doorbell didn't help thing all that much either.

"Mom!" he yelled again. No answer. She was probably taking a nap while the babies were asleep. He was going to have to drag his flu-ridden body out of bed and down a flight of stairs to answer the door himself. Hopefully whoever it was would contract the virus, then the virus would mutate into a deadly disease that would spread the Earth and kill everyone so that he could sleep. 'Damn, this fever's frying my brain' Carlos thought sleepily.

"Hi Carlos" The Onishi twins chirped as he opened the door. 'Damn it! These two have some weird demonic immunity to sickness' Carlos thought. 'Why don't the triplets have it though' he wondered.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked bluntly.

"What makes you think we want anything?" the twins asked, still chirping

"1) You're here 2) you chirped" Carlos listed off.

Sono and Axel shared a quick look. "We need to pick up Lita"

"Why? She's sick and Rad doesn't want her around the rest of you until he's sure you won't get sick yourselves"

"Demons don't get sick after they hit two" the twins said.

"Then why did Rad say---"

"Rad just said that so your mom wouldn't wonder why we were leaving her here"

Carlos just stared at them. He couldn't think straight with this damn fever.

Sono sighed. This was getting them nowhere. He reached forward before Axel could stop him and allowed the healing power race through his hand into Carlos.

"Sono!" Axel exclaimed.

"He can help" Sono defended.

"Help with what?" Carlos asked, mind clear now that his fever was gone.

"Onii-chan was kidnapped by a demon" Sono said simply.

"Again?" Carlos asked.

"Yes and we need Lita to help us snap him out of being evil and stuff" Axel said finally giving in.

"Evil and stuff?" Carlos asked, not really knowing why he was surprised. As many times as Rad got kidnapped, something like this was bound to happen.

* * *

"Rad sit down" Koji ordered. Rad's pacing was wearing thin on his patience.

"I can't just sit down Dad! I'm possessed by my great-grandfather, who will very likely want revenge on Grandma and Grampa for killing him in the first place and from what you've told me there is no way to get rid of him!" Rad yelled.

"Ok, First, stop yelling. It's really not going to do us any good other than maybe attracting whatever new neighbors The Patriarch's acquired. Second, we're working on it" Koji said sternly.

"Working on it? Do you even have a plan?" Rad asked.

"Yes. It's simple but effective" Koji stated calmly.

"What is it?" Rad asked.

"You fully assimilate The Patriarch into your personality" Koji said.

Rad stared for a moment, the idea sounding ludicrous to him. "How bout not" Rad said sweat dropping.

* * *

"So you two figure that since Rad and Lita share a special bond Lita will be able to snap Rad out of this freaky demon's control" Carlos asked.

"Yes" the twins answered.

"Ok"

"So you'll let us take her?" the twins asked.

"No. I'm taking her and going with you" Carlos said grabbing the diaper bag and heading up the stairs to get Lita.

"HUH?" the twins questioned following him.

"I'm not going to let you two go it alone on this. Rad would kill me for letting you to walk straight into danger like this and since I know I can't stop you I'll just have to chaperone you" Carlos explained lifting Lita out of the playpen they'd set up for her to nap in. "Now, we can go now or you two can explain where we're going and why I'm suddenly well to my mother when she wakes up from her nap"

* * *

"So you're certain The Patriarch won't take complete control if we do fully merge?" Rad asked.

"Yes, other than a few more demonic tendencies you'll still be you" Koji assured his son.

"Alright" Rad agreed sitting down in front of his father. "How do we do this?"

"First we need to—" Koji was stopped by Rad putting his hand on his arm.

"First we need to what Grandson?" The Patriarch asked in a cruel imitation of Rad's voice.

AN: Sorry for the delay but I kind of lost my feel for this story for awhile but I'm trying to get it back. Reviews would be really nice because I'm slowly convincing myself that this is crap and that I should abandon it. If you agree or disagree let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing goddamnit

AN: To avoid confusion, incase I haven't mentioned this before, in my demonic community 'weakling' and 'youngling' are huge insults.

Chapter 11

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be back? Or did you not expect me back this soon?" The Patriarch asked, chuckling slightly.

Koji didn't answer. His reasonable mind was screaming at him to run and get away from The Patriarch, but his instincts refused to recognize Rad as a threat. So, naturally, he continued to merely sit a foot away from him with out so much as blinking.

"Is 'Daddy Dearest' in shock?" The Patriarch laughed.

Koji let a scowl take over his impassive face. The Patriarch had no right to call him that. Hell, Rad hadn't called him that in years.

"Or is he just being stubborn because I interrupted his little chat with his weakling youngling?" The Patriarch said, sneering… until Koji's fist met his face.

The Patriarch fell backwards on to the floor where he lay still for a moment. Then he slowly got to his feet to stare up at Koji. Koji on the other hand was, at the moment, wondering when he'd stood up.

"Hm" The Patriarch chuckled before teleporting out.

Koji remained quiet for a little while before, with a loud yell, he punched the wall of the cave.

'Damnit! I need to get a better handle on my temper. I can't risk hurting Rad just to get a swing in at that bastard' Koji thought to himself.

* * *

"WHAAAAAA!" the two babies cried.

"Why won't they stop crying?" Sideswipe complained holding his audio receptors.

"How should I know?" Eris asked, rocking baby Hisao and baby Ben at the same time.

"Well you are a mother, aren't you?" Blurr said.

"Koji's mother yes. These two, no" Eris spoke up over the sounds of the babies crying.

"Damnit! Red Alert are you sure we don't have any sound proof rooms!" Optimus yelled.

"No sir. We didn't think to install any" Red Alert replied.

* * *

Something was up. And Alexis knew it. Her boyfriend wasn't answering his cell phone and hadn't been since noon, which was almost ten hours ago.

Alexis flopped down on her bed with a groan, startling the three Minicons who were playing strip poker in the corner.

_Relax Alexis, he's probably still out with the twins_, Highwire assured her.

_Yeah, besides your ruining our game_, Sureshock complained.

"Get over it. It's not like you can really play strip poker anyway. Besides if you wanted peace and quiet so bad you should have gone somewhere else" Alexis argued.

_Where? Carlos is sick and Highwire is afraid of the triplets,_ Sureshock said folding his hand since he didn't have squat.

_I am not afraid of the triplets!_ Highwire said laying down a straight flush. _They just cry really loud and it hurts my audios._

Alexis sighed before she dialed Rad's cell phone number again.

* * *

The Patriarch stared through the window at the irritated red head. He wasn't exactly sure what his great-grandson/reincarnated self saw in the girl. From what he could tell from this distance she was a young girl without anything outstanding about her features. So why did Rad feel so drawn to her?

May he was just looking at this through the grown demon's perspective and really just couldn't see a child as being attractive.

'Damn, the boy's influencing me more' The Patriarch thought. He definitely didn't use to think this much. Demons, while being highly intelligent, were creatures of instinct. They usually didn't have time to think, it was either do or die, literally.

Just then the girl tossed her phone, at least that's what he thought it was based on Rad's memories, across the room glaring after it for not giving her what ever results she was hoping for.

The Patriarch felt like someone punched him in the gut. That look on her face, that flame in her eyes. He knew her. Or who she once was.

Pyrena, a demoness from the Hellenic Islands in the east. She had come to his clan seeking a place to rest for the night. Upon meeting her he'd been drawn to her spirit fiery spirit. He hadn't been able to act on the attraction then because he was still life-bound to his traitorous son's foolish mother. Later, after his life-mate's execution for killing one of his allies, Pyrena had returned for another visit. The weeks following had been extremely pleasant. The woman had been like a wildfire in many aspects.

At the end of her visit things became strained because she'd refused his offer for her to become his life mate. They parted badly and never really got a chance to make up since that archangel slut showed up only a short while later.

And his reincarnated form had managed to find Pyrena and win her.

"Ha. If I were a romantic man I'd swear she were my soul mate"

* * *

Alexis sat still glaring at the phone. Why the HELL was nobody answering the phone. Rad could be off somewhere with his brothers that didn't get cellphone reception but nobody was at his house either. Even the Autobots seemed to have forgotten how to answer a phone.

_If it'll make you feel any better we could ride out to Rad's house. It's not that far_, Grindor offered.

"I don't want to ruin your night. I'd just like confirmation that my boyfriend is still alive" Alexis sighed.

_Don't worry. If something was wrong we'd know it_---

Highwire was cut off by the window imploding inward.

* * *

Koji was contemplating how to break through the spell The Patriarch had put on the cave to keep him from getting out when the latter teleported back in.

"Hello Grandson" The Patriarch chuckled. Koji glared back at him.

"No hello? You need to be more civil. We have company after all" The Patriarch announced turning around to reveal an unconscious Alexis in his arms.

AN: I'm trying to get back into this so if it's a little slow coming or crappily written I'm sorry. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R (Subliminal messaging)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Damn summer heat never agrees with me. It makes me get really sick. 3 o'clock in the morning, hunched over the bathroom trashcan while my father walks in and wonders why I don't just lean over the toilet when I puke. Not fun at all.

Chapter 12

"Thank God" Eris sighed as Ben finally drifted off to sleep. This had been a hell of an evening. First The Patriarch came back in her grandson's body, then he kidnapped her son, and finally her unborn daughter turns her husband and her charge into babies. Perfect.

"Ma'am? Are they done crying?" Ultra Magnus, the only other person in the room with her, asked nervously. He still remembered his last conversation with her very clearly enough not to risk pissing her off by disrespecting her.

"Yes they are done crying. At least until somebody decides to stomp around and wake them up. So tell everyone to try and be quiet" she sighed.

"Yes Ma'am" Magnus says turning to leave.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am'. I won't bite your head off unless you endanger my son or grandchildren" Eris told him.

"Yes Ma'am" he said still hurrying out of the room.

Eris rolled her eyes.

* * *

"If I'd known it was going to be this cold I would have brought a jacket" Carlos complained shivering. "Why didn't you two warn me?" 

"We thought you knew. How were we supposed to know that Onii-chan never brought you down here?" the twins asked.

"Why would Rad have brought me down here?" Carlos asked, clutching Lita closer to him at the thought of coming here unless it was absolutely necessary. It was cold, damp, dark, and reminded him of a scary movie he'd watched as a child.

"Cause this is the home of most demonic beings. Once humans started to take over the Earth it was no longer safe for demons to remain on the surface" Sono explained.

"So all beings of darkness moved below ground to avoid detection while the beings of light retreated to the heavens" Axel finished.

"Yeah, I know. And neither side has fought a full scale, all out battle since. Rad told me" Carlos said. "I still don't get how humans could force either side away. Demons and angels seem to powerful to be frightened by humans"

"Partially because of numbers. Humans have shorter gestation periods and it isn't as hard to get pregnant. So needless to say there are a lot more humans than there are angels and demons" Axel explained.

"Besides, it's not so much that they were afraid of humans than that humans gave them an excuse to tone down the fighting. If they'd continued on at the rate they were they would have wiped each other out in another few millennia" Sono stated.

Carlos shivered again. "So humans are just a reason to sit back and let their numbers replenish naturally. What'll happen if they get their number back up?" he asked.

"Demons will return to the surface and the war will begin anew" the twins said together.

This time when Carlos shivered it had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

"What do you mean Alexis has been kidnapped!" Hot Shot yelled at the three slightly battered Minicons. 

"I think they mean tha' she's been kidnapped" X-brawn said.

"But how! She was at home. Who would grab her right out of her bedroom window?" Hot Shot asked.

_He looked like Rad_, Highwire spoke up.

A heavy silence descended on the inhabitants of the room. The Autobot brothers and Hot Shot glanced at each other. What would The Patriarch want with Alexis?

* * *

Alexis was only aware of her splitting headache when she first woke. What happened? The last thing she remembered was ranting about how no one in High Desert knew how to answer a phone when the widow blew in. 

What happened after that though?

"Alexis" a man spoke softly.

"Dr. Onishi?" She asked opening her eyes to see Rad's father hovering over her. "Where are we?"

"In a demon's paradise" Koji answered.

"Huh?"

"This is where most demons live. The Patriarch brought us here" Koji explained helping her to sit up.

"Who's The Patriarch and why did he bring us here?" Alexis asked trying to remember what happen after the window blew in.

"I don't know exactly. He might be acting under the influence of Rad's memories" Koji theorized.

"Pardon?" Alexis asked still completely out of the loop.

Taking a deep breath Koji launched into an explanation "The Patriarch is my ancestor, he's currently possessing Rad, and he kind of has us trapped here."

"Wh—what?" Alexis asked vaguely wishing her lips would work right instead of stumbling over the words she wanted to say.

"Yeah. Rad's possessed" Koji said guessing what part she was asking about.

"How?" Alexis asked.

"That's a long story"

"Are we going anywhere anytime soon?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

Koji's concern dropped down a notch. If Alexis was in her right mind enough to be sarcastic then she was going to be all right.

* * *

The Patriarch smiled as he watched the reincarnated Pyrena struggled to take in what his grandson was telling her. He was slightly disappointed that Pyrena seemed to be human now, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He wasn't overly fond of the red hair either. He remembered her hair had been the deepest black imaginable; the color had captivated him. 

Well her appearance hardly mattered any way. She was his equal that is why he was drawn to her even now.

'You know, if you weren't an evil jackass you'd probably be every woman's dream man' Rad commented.

'Would you shut up' The Patriarch growled mentally.

'No, really. I always hear women complaining about how they want a man who can see beyond their appearance. Someone who 'likes them for who they are inside'.' Rad went on.

'If you don't shut up I will be forced to monologue about how I'm going to slowly rip your grandparents limb from limb' The Patriarch warned.

'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NERVES' Rad sang.

"ACK!"

AN: I leave you here at the moment. And if I didn't know any better I'd swear nobody liked me any more. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Life sucks. It's 112 degrees out and my house only has window units. Oh if anybody is wondering, other than "The song that never ends" Rad is singing my families road trip songs. They were taught to my fifty-year-old aunt by her mother around fifty years ago. If you recognize them and know the tune good for you. The beer song is a modified version of the "I Want A girl just like the girl that married dear old Dad" song

Chapter 13

'This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my---'

"Shut up you insolent half-breed bastard!" The Patriarch roared.

"Maybe he'd shut up if you stopped possessing him" Alexis said shaking her head. After the first half an hour of thinking The Patriarch was schizophrenic Koji finally explained to her that even though Rad was possessed he was still conscious and from the looks of it giving The Patriarch a really bad headache.

'OHH I want a beer just like the beer that pickled my old man! It was the beer and the only beer that daddy ever had! Good old fashion beer with lots of foam! It took twelve men to drag poor Daddy home! OHH I want a beer just like the beer that pickled my old man!' Rad sang.

"Would one of you two tell him to stop singing!" The Patriarch yelled.

"Has he gotten to the Canner song?" Koji asked.

"No—"

'A canner exceedingly canny, one day remarked granny "A canner can can anything that he can, but a canner can't can a can, can he?"' Rad sang

"Now he has!" The Patriarch yelled.

"What about the fly and the flea?"

"Huh?"

'A fly and a flea in floo! Were imprisoned so what could they do? Said the fly 'Let us flee', said flea 'Let us fly', so the flew through a flaw in the floo!'

"Damnit! Shut up before I destroy you all!"

* * *

"What are we going to do about this?" Sideburn asked. 

"Nothing. We all agreed to stick to plan. Just cause the stakes were upped doesn't mean we have to change our course" Eris said taking her commander stance.

"We can't just sit and do nothing" Optimus put in trying to keep some semblance of authority.

"Ok. They're probably in the Under Realm. How do you intend to get down there?" Eris asked.

"We have the Warp Gate" Optimus pointed out.

"Ok. And most caves in the Under Realm are ten feet from floor to roof. Do you think you can move around with that little space?" Eris asked settling into her 'I'm right, you're wrong, deal with it' stance. Basically shifting most of her weight to her right leg and crossing her arms with a superior smirk.

"The Minicons—"

"Stand no chance against The Patriarch" Eris finished.

"We have to do something" Hot Shot argued.

"You can't do anything until The Patriarch surfaces again. And even then, what are you going to do? Fight him? You'll run the risk of hurting Rad" Eris pointed out.

"But—"

"But nothing. It's up to Rad and Koji now. There's nothing any of us can do" Eris stated knowing no one could argue with her on that point.

* * *

Sono and Axel froze mid-step. Something was blocking their way forward. They could feel the power behind it to. It was distinctly their Onii-chan's energy signature. 

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"A barrier. It feels like Onii-chan" they said.

"Can we get through?"

"No. Onii-chan is too strong. The barrier will keep anyone out that he doesn't want coming in"

"Is that everybody, or does he have a specific list of people that can't come through?" Carlos asked.

"Try", the twins told him, motioning for him to step up to the barrier.

Carlos moved forward, sticking his free arm forward to feel for the barrier. It was there, solid even against a non-threat like him. "Damnit!" he cursed. There was no getting through this way.

"Haha!" Lita laughed clapping her little hands.

"What she so happy about?" Carlos asked.

"She probably feels that Onii-chan is somewhere nearby" Axel said.

"Rara!" Lita squealed. Suddenly Carlos was hit with the unpleasant feeling of being teleported with out any forewarning.

* * *

'Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy! Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy! Silly and foolish all day long! Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy!' Rad sang. 

'If you shut up now I might spare you Autobot friends' The Patriarch offered.

'How about I move on the church hymns? "Peace is flowing like a ri----ver. Flo----wing out of you and m---e! Flo---wing out into the de---sert! Setting all the captives free!"'

"Sing about anything but PEACE!" The Patriarch yelled.

'Love is flowing like a ri----ver. Flo----wing out of you and m---e! Flo---wing out into the de---sert! Setting all the captives free!'

"Not love either you blasted youngling!"

"You know next he's probably going to sing about hope" Alexis put in.

"Would you shut up Pyrena!"

"…Who's Pyrena?" Alexis asked accusingly.

'Damnit you jackass, now she's going to think I'm cheating on her!' Rad yelled.

"Oh would you all shut up!"

"NO!"

"Fine then I'll just have to---"

"Oww" Carlos moaned as he and Lita appeared in the cavern.

AN: This is kind of just a filler chapter. The action picks up in the next chapter, and hopefully I'll manage to steer this toward the original ending I chose.

That last song "Peace is Flowing" isn't messed up. that's how they punctuate it in my Missallete. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: My goal is to have this finished before school starts which shouldn't be a problem as long as I don't drag this out

PAN: If you have any question as to where I got all the names for the Reincarnated people take a look at www/babynamesworld/com and type it in to find the meaning.

Chapter 14

"Oww" Carlos moaned sitting up. Riding along with a teleporting demon was never pleasant, especially when the demon doing the teleporting didn't know how to shield the rider.

"Who are you?" someone hissed.

"Rad?" Carlos asked turning to see what appeared to be his best friend except for the gold eyes, brown highlights, and of course the freaky lines on his face.

"No. Now answer the question" the man who was defiantly _not_ Rad hissed.

"Carlos what are you doing here… With Lita?" Koji asked standing up and starting toward him.

"Stay there brat" the stranger hissed again.

* * *

Koji froze at the ice behind The Patriarch's voice. This didn't make any sense. A minute ago The Patriarch had been annoyed, now…now he looked cornered. By what? Carlos wasn't a threat certainly. He would have sensed otherwise. 

The only other option was Lita. But ----Lita! She and Rad shared a special bond. He'd wondered why Rad seemed so much closer to Lita than Xandra and Eris but he written it off a one of life's coincidences. She couldn't be the control the legends talked about, could she?

The Patriarch's conscience, his best friend, his sister, Michi reincarnated.

'Are all my kids reincarnated Soul Stealers?' Koji wondered. 'Wait if The Patriarch senses that Lita is his conscience then he'll probably----'

"ARRR!" The Patriarch roared sending a stream of electricity at Lita and Carlos.

* * *

The plate T-Ai had been holding shattered on the floor. 

She had lay down for a nap after a nice long day alone in the house with her husband, and when she woke up Koji had left. She'd been slightly unsettled then because Koji had never left her with out waking her up with a good-bye kiss. Well not since they were teenagers sneaking in and out of each other's houses trying to hide their relationship from his parents.

Anyway, she'd gotten up to check and see if her children were back yet. When she found that they weren't home she'd assumed Koji had gone to pick them up so she hadn't worried.

When Mrs. Lopez had called to ask if she'd seen Carlos, who a few hours could barely get out of bed much less walk out of the house. She felt uneasy again but not worried.

When Mrs. Lopez mentioned that Rad dropped Lita off there earlier, the uneasiness doubled.

When Mrs. Lopez said Lita was missing along with Carlos, T-Ai felt fear.

She hung up the phone and grabbed her flashlight. It was a long walk to the base and she'd need the light to see the way. Once she got there, there would hell to pay by someone.

* * *

Lita laughed as she brought up a shield to block The Patriarch's attack. She kept it up through The Patriarch's next volley of attacks. 

"Rara!" Lita cheered clapping her hands. With one final clap she sent a huge bolt of lightening came from the air in front of her small hands. The bolt struck the Patriarch knocking him back to the ground.

"Rad!" Koji would have run to him if The Patriarch hadn't been in control of Rad's body.

The Patriarch struggled to sit up, but when he couldn't he settled for teleporting away.

* * *

The Patriarch landed in a cavern some distance away. He was losing consciousness and knew it. With his last ounce of strength he was forced to take down the barrier he'd put on the cave with his family in it to try and erect one over this one to keep any unwanted guests out. 

He didn't have time as darkness rose to claim both him and Rad.

AN: For any one who cares I'm going to be away for the weekend and have surgery on Tuesday to have my wisdom teeth cut out. So no updates for a while. Sorry for shortness. R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I tried to write sooner but my mouth hurt and oxycodone plays havoc with my mind and wears off in the middle of the night. Next time I have surgery I'm getting percaset.

Chapter 15

"Where did he go?" Alexis asked in the wake of The Patriarch's flight.

"I don't know. I can't sense either one of them" Koji said.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"The Patriarch took off in Rad's body and we have no way of tracking him down" Koji informed the boy.

"Rara?" Lita asked, looking around for her brother.

"He's not here baby" Koji sighed lifting his daughter out of Carlos' arms and into his own. "Who's bright idea was it to bring Lita here?" he asked.

"The twins" Carlos answered.

Koji sighed again. He was going to have a long talk with his sons about this after he rescued their brother. "Let's head home. The Patriarch doesn't have the strength to keep us here anymore"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

T-Ai remembered when she'd first walked this path five months ago. It had been daylight then, and Koji had been with her. She'd also known for certain what was wrong then. Rad had been in trouble.

Now she had no idea what was going on other than that several of her children were unaccounted for.

This walk seemed easier the first time, even though the first time she made this walk she'd been pretty far along with triplets. But at least Koji had been there with her to help her along. Things were always easier when Koji was with her. She'd noticed that shortly after she first met him. He was very supportive. He was always there at the base when something bad was going on, making sure she didn't have to be alone while the rest of her friends were off fighting battles they might not have come back from. From that had stemmed the affection that had grown into a small crush. Then, when they left Earth she'd found she really missed Koji. So she came back a few years later to find Koji wasn't the cute little boy she remembered. He'd become a handsome young man.

He'd also been dating Jenny. Which ended badly for all parties involved. Well, it ended well for her and Koji. But not so much for Jenny.

Anyway, enough thinking of past pains and joys. She was going to find her husband and children and get an explanation.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"This isn't good" Eris stated simply.

"What was your first clue?" Sideburn asked sarcastically. At Koji's glare Sideburn backed down.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the plan just went out the window" Koji commented after he was sure Sideburn wasn't insult his mother again.

"Pretty much. At least until we find Rad again" Eris acknowledged.

"I still say we should have done something when we had the chance" Sideburn complained. Optimus started to say something but Hot Shot cut him off.

"Like what? Kill Rad?" Hot Shot accused.

Sideburn took a step back at Hot Shot's venom. He hadn't seen Hot Shot this pissed since Sideswipe got shot by Tidalwave in a battle about three months ago. That had been the first time Tidalwave had been seriously damaged by anyone but Jet Convoy.

"Would you two shut up!" Koji growled, his usual calm destroyed by the words 'kill' and 'Rad' being used in the same sentence. Both promptly shut up.

"Is there any thing we can do? Prepare or something?" Optimus asked.

"We need to set up a containment area for when he surfaces again. That's about the only thing we can do to help Rad" Eris explained. "But in the mean time let's see if we can convince Koji's little sister to turn he Daddy and her Uncle Ben back to normal"

"Little sister? What did I miss?" Koji asked, clearly worried.

"I'll explain later" Eris said leading her son out of the room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The shadows slowly advanced on the sleeping Rad. None dared to actually touch him after what it was rumored that he had done to The Master.

"He looked different then" a snake like demon commented. "He's taken his human form now"

"Yes, but he's still very dangerous" another demon warned.

"Not in this condition he's not" the third demon said.

"Let's just get him back to the throne room" the snake demon urged, wanting the boy off his hands before he woke.

"Don't worry. He'll be out for a long while" the third demon said guessing the first's reasoning.

"They say he's The Patriarch reincarnated. He's very powerful" the snake demon warned.

"And they said The Master was invincible" the third demon scoffed. "That didn't stop this kid from destroying him"

"Even if he's not The Patriarch he's still a descendant. It would be unwise to tempt fate" the snake demon advised.

"Quit worrying----" the third demon was cut when a strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You might want to listen to him" the owner of the hand spoke with the mixture of a man and a boy's voice.

The third demon looked down into eyes that held a swirl of blue and gold.

AN: Damn, this chapter didn't want to be written.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This is the last chapter damnit

Chapter 16

The blood curling screams of the three demons had long since faded from the cave, though Rad could still hear them.

He was in control of his body momentarily but he could feel The Patriarch awake just under the surface. This was both good and bad, all things considered. On one hand this meant The Patriarch would probably fully merge with him soon and this would all be over. On the other hand, this meant that he had absolutely no way to predict when the Patriarch was going to surface. It would only take seconds for him to take control instead of minutes. There would also be no physical difference between them. The lines on his face had disappeared but the streaks of brown in his hair still remained.

His friends would have no way of knowing The Patriarch from him.

'Don't worry. I'll let them know which one of us it is right before they die' The Patriarch whispered cruelly in the back of Rad's mind.

Rad just whimpered and curled up into a tighter ball.

* * *

In the playpen set up on the far side of the Command Center, Lita sat quietly unnoticed by all. Her chubby little face had taken on a look of serious concentration that was out of place on an infant.

With out anybody noticing the baby teleported out.

* * *

Alexis sat dejectedly in the Warp Room. This is where everything began five months ago. Rad getting sucked into this gate and back to the past had set in motion the events that led to realizing there was more to Rad than she though.

Alexis sighed, glaring at the Warp Gate.

"Penny for your thoughts kid" Eris said standing at the door.

Alexis looked up at the older woman. "It's nothing" she told her simply.

"Girl, you may be pretty young and I seriously hope you're not already planning for the long term, but right now you care for my grandson. And it's not easy when the men in your life are put in danger because of some power mad idiot. Trust me, that's the story of my married life. All two thousand years of it." Eris said.

"How do you deal with it?" Alexis asked.

"Me, I usually go out and kill whatever's threatening my family. And when that doesn't work I'm forced to dip into my angelic patience. God knows I've got it in endless supply or else there'd be some dead demons and archangels in my family" Eris allowed a small smile.

"What if you don't that much patience?" Alexis asked, not reassured.

"Do what you species does best. Adapt, endure. It's what made the human race what it is today. Trust me, you were originally supposed to be slightly more intelligent apes, not the dominant species of the planet" Eris shrugged.

Alexis stared at her. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" she asked.

"Pushing three million, but don't tell my husband. He thinks he's older"

"How old is he?"

"One million and proud of it" Eris chuckled.

* * *

"Rara?" Lita called out in the cave she'd sensed her brother's presence in. "RARA!" she called much louder. She knew her brother was here and she wanted to see him now.

"Rara?" She asked finally spotting her brother's shivering form in the corner. Her brother looked up at her with strange eyes, almost begging for a release from some pain.

Lita reached out her hand towards him, and then a strange light flew out of her hand and into her brother causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Rad felt someone gently stroking his forehead and heard his mother's voice.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I didn't really have a choice. By the time I got around to warning the Autobots The Patriarch had showed up already. After that things went to hell in a hand basket" Rad heard his father's voice answer.

"You could have at least woke me up before you left" T-Ai pointed out.

"I figured you needed you rest after this morning" Koji chuckled.

"Eww" Rad grunted finally opening his eyes.

"You picked a nice time to wake up son" Koji commented backing away from his wife; they'd obviously been about to kiss.

"I aim to please" he said sitting up. "What happened anyway? The last thing I remember is The Patriarch monologueing, then Lita showing up"

"Apparently your sister felt you were in trouble and tracked you down to give you an energy boost to fully merge with The Patriarch" Koji explained.

"You mean he's gone?" Rad asked.

"No, he's part of you now, fully. No split personality syndrome or whatever" Koji said.

"Yippee" Rad deadpanned.

Boom!

"What now?" T-Ai groaned.

* * *

"Where's the boy Prime?" Megatron demanded waving the Requiem Blaster around.

"Which boy?" Carlos piped up.

"Well obviously not you" Megatron growled.

"But there's me, the twins, Billy, Fred, and Rad. You really need to specify" Carlos pointed out

"That Boy!" Megatron yelled pointing at Rad as he entered the room with his parents. "You! What did you do to the Requiem Blaster?"

"I didn't do anything to it" Rad said, wondering how Megatron got in.

"Then why isn't it working!"

"Beeep Beep Beep!" The Requiem Blaster spilt up into its Minicon team who then ran to hug Rad.

"Hi guys" Rad smiled hugging them back. Meanwhile everyone else stood dumbfounded.

Megatron sputtered trying to think of something to say. "Bu—bu-but…What the HELL?"

"Awww" Sideswipe cooed. "They missed him!"

"They missed him! They've refused to do the slightest bit of work BECAUSE THEY MISSED HIM! WHY I OUGHT TO ----" Megatron was cut off by the Requiem Blaster reforming and aiming at him "---GO home!" he finished before fleeing.

"That was odd?" Hot Shot commented.

"And what about to day hasn't?" Scavenger asked.

"Nothing really"

THE END

AN: it sucks I know but this is the end thank god.


End file.
